


Make You Feel My Love

by dontshootmespence



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Bucky ships out tomorrow, but he can’t leave without letting you know what you mean to him.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Make You Feel My Love

With red roses in hand, Bucky stepped out of the car and walked toward her door, muted shadow following as his voice caught in his throat. No. Tonight was going to be about her and about possibilities. Not the certainties of where he’d be leaving come Monday morning.  
Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door. Only when the door opened did he realize the little gasp he’d heard was his own and not hers. Soft curls fell gently around her face, cherry red lips matching her cinched dress. He wasn’t the type to say she outshined the stars in the sky, but she did. “You look beautiful, doll.” The words sound so far away, but he forces himself to stay in the moment. “Ready?”

“Always, Buck.”

\---

In the cafe, Bucky asked for them to sit near the window. He wanted to watch her watch the moon. Bask in her beauty while she basks in its. Something in her faraway look said she knew the words on the tip of his tongue, but she didn’t address it. She just smiled that soft smile that made him forget the world.

When she looked at the menu, he could see her hemming and hawing in her mind over price. “No worries tonight, doll. It’s on me.”

“You’re a good man, Buck.”

They split a malt and stole each other’s fries, falling into easy conversation about his family and Steve and her family and best friends. Together they were effortless. If tomorrow’s dreams weren’t just mere wisps of smoke, dissipated by the roar of the car engine taking him away, he would get down on one knee right now. The picture was so clear - her beautiful silhouette in a bright white dress, his hands on her hips during their first dance, her stomach swollen with his child, her wrinkled hand clutched in his 50 years from now - all of it.

After he paid the bill, Bucky slipped his hand in hers and walked her down the street, reveling in the feel of having the most beautiful, kindest, smartest dame at his side.

They walked through the blanket of cigarette smoke at the club right into the middle of the hardwood dance floor. The way her body arched into his, molded to him, it was like she was made to dance in his arms. And that’s all they did for hours.

She sunk into him and nuzzled her head into his neck, trailing her lips along the edge of his jawline. It sent a welcomed chill up his spine and he pulled her closer, settling his hand on the small of her back. “What d’ya see in our future, doll?”

Smiling against his neck, she twirled herself in his grasp and returned to rest her head against his chest. “Well, I see us goin’ ta some place fancy, like Paris or London, for our honeymoon. There’d be champagne and strawberries and silky lingerie that probably wouldn’t last very long. We’ll definitely have a couple babies. How about three actually?”

“I like three. Two girls an’ a boy?”

“That’s what I was thinkin,” she said softly, pressing her perfect red lips to his. “And when we’re old, we’ll have some grandkids and we’ll sit on our front porch with our drinks, just swaying back and forth in our rockin’ chairs hand in hand.”

“Sounds perfect.” It was barely above a whisper because it was all his voice would allow. “Wanna get outta here, beautiful?”

The blush on the apples of her cheeks was all he needed in reply. Taking her hand, he led her back toward the car and drove 30 minutes to the water’s edge. Knowing where he’d be going come morning made the moment bittersweet, but she loved the water. She was like a fish in the water, calmed and comforted by its presence. “Wanna go for a walk, doll?”

Softly, she shook her head and crooked her neck toward the back seat. “Just want ya ta hold me, Buck.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice. But she was strong. And she wasn’t allowing herself to break in front of him.

They slipped into the back seat and sunk into each other, tuning themselves into the sound of the waves and the other’s heartbeat. Just as he was about to doze off with her in his arms, she pulled him in for a kiss, each sigh and tug of her lips against his own saying all the things she couldn’t bring herself to say. “Buck,” she whispered.

When he looked at her, he lost himself in uncertainty. He wanted to come back. God, he wanted to come back to her so badly, but there was no guarantee. Grazing his thumb against her jaw, he kissed her intently, unable to form the words he needed to say and hoping this would do in their place.

As he lifted her into his lap, he traced every dip and curve of her neck with delicate fingers, hoping to imprint the way she felt inside his mind. She was soft to the touch, betraying her intensity as she slipped her hands between them and tugged at buttons of his pants. Each pass of her fingers against his shaft made him hitch his breath. He refused to forget this moment.

Quickly, he lifted the hem of her dress and pushed her panties to the side, situating the head of his cock against her slickness. She bucked against him. “Need you, Buck.”

“Baby, I-”

She captured his lips in another kiss. She knew what he wanted to say. But she couldn’t allow herself to hear his words. She needed to live in the moment. “I know, Buck. S’okay. Just need ya now.”

Bucky groaned into her hair as she slid down on his length and her mouth dropped open. “So beautiful, doll.”

A hint of a smile crossed her face as she squeezed around him with each thrust, condensation building up on the inside of the car. Over and over again she whispered ‘i love yous’ into his ear, promising to wait for him. He wanted to tell her not to, to go out into the world and get what deserved, but he wanted her - wanted to believe so badly that they had a future waiting for them. So he allowed himself to believe, even if it was just for the night.

“Fuck, oh my god, Bucky.” She started to tremble around him, ripping soft sobs from his body he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “Love you.”

“Love you so much, doll.” As she cried out, he held her down against him, arm resting around the small of her back as he followed her over the edge. “No matter what.”

Watching a tear fall from her eye killed him inside. The vision had every inch of his body screaming to change the course of his life and run away toward the life he wanted and the one she deserved.

After she fell asleep in his arms, he detangled himself from her and moved back to the front seat, driving her home where her roommate was waiting. “You gonna wake her up?” Her roommate asked as Bucky placed her sleeping form on her bed.

Pulling the covers up, he watched the goosebumps fade from her skin, kissing her forehead. “I can’t,” he replied honestly. “For her sake and mine. When she wakes up tomorrow, tell her -” he started to choke through the tears. “Tell her I love her more than there are stars in the sky. I’m coming home.”

With a sad smile, her roommate placed her hand on his shoulder and promised she’d relay the message come morning.

As much as he wanted to believe he had all the control and he’d come back to her no matter what, he couldn’t help but feel the storm clouds at his back. All he could hope was that tonight told her in no uncertain terms that she was his everything. Forever.


End file.
